Not all druids have magic
by Aerist
Summary: A young girl(a druid) is dragged into King Arthurs court as she is suspected of sorcery. she is on the search for someone very dear to her, will she find them or will her feisty attitude get her more trouble than its worth.originally a one-shot now a developing multi-fic story .rated K name calling and such nothing bad. Wasn't really sure what genre it should be


**Hi everyone, I haven't posted anything new for a while, but this wouldn't leave me alone it was going to just be a one shot but I left it open so I I come up with an idea I could continue. let me know what you think I was trying to go for a more descriptive writing style. All those waiting for my other story updates I'm sorry its taking so long but I have started writing again so just maybe if I get time new chapters shall be forth coming. I do not own merlin .**

* * *

**NOT ALL DRUIDS HAVE MAGIC **

"Get your filthy , stinking hands off me !" the struggling girl shouted as she was roughly manhandled by the two Camelot guards, Scarlet cloaks billowing behind them in the slight breeze as they dragged the unfortunate miscreant up the pristine citadel steps towards the king.

They passed through corridors of high white stone walls bleached like bone; Candelabras lined the sides as beacons for candles to illuminate the path during the dark night, while the high arc windows with their stained glass allowed glittering rainbow sunlight to stream in reflecting of the golden framed tapestries. Servants let the guards pass giving a wide berth to allow them and their captive to more without restriction in the narrow passageways. They stopped and stared at the unusual character being escorted towards the throne room. It was a young girl just past woman hood; she had dirty brown breeches covered in grass stains and all matter of dirt. They were torn in several places; one large hole near the left knee showed the purpling bruise where she had obviously fallen on to the hard unforgiving earth. A baggy long sleeved tunic that was once blue had faded to a dull grey and was held together with a sword belt buckle covered her slight frame. Her cheeks although sunken from a lack of food were a shade of pink from the exertion of fighting her captors. The short brown hair was pulled back off her face with a fine silk the only part that was not grubby and stood out from as unnatural compared to the rest of the exterior. What really held the servants in place as she passed by cursing all manner of foul language where the bright ferociously hazel eyes; glinting with determination a fiery passion. Anyone caught into looking into the deep pools would be forced to turn away as if frightened to spill their darkest secrets shivering as the hair on the backs of their necks raised.

The guards kept a tight grip on the squirming girl as she put up a fight to release herself from the rough hands, with a strength that was surprising of one so young and thin. They reached the great dense double wooden doors that stretched up towards the very top of the celling and would lead them into the throne, where the king and his council now resided. The guard on duty raised an eyebrow at the scene in front of him, the man on the left of the girl took a deep breath while tightening his hold and using his other hand to push on side of the door inwards into the open room beyond.

As they entered the girl seemed to stop shouting and resorted to doubling her efforts in escaping while still cursing under her breath. The long room was filled with the council men, the loyal knights of Camelot, a few servants and the king and queen sat in two tall intricately carved throne chairs with plush red velvet cushions. The red carpet ran down the centre of the room and moved up the three steps that held the royalty on the small dais.

The guards pushed the girl forward with effort as she continued to struggle to get the upper hand, just as they neared the end of the long room that was now silently watching the procession, the captive managed to loosen an arm free; without hesitation she swung her arm round in a large arch with a closed fist aiming for the head of the guard still holding her. She managed to just clip the side of his chin before he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back with some force and then kicked her behind the knees and pushing his weight onto her shoulder forcing her into a kneeling position; she picked up her head and shot a death glare at the people in front of her cursing loudly.

On the entry of the party the king had stood up and walked the couple steps down from his throne to stand before the girl on her knees utterly bewildered to the sight in from of him.

"What is the meaning of this "King Arthur barked commandingly completely thrown by the display that had just taken place with the unexpected interruption?

"Sire "the guard still holding tightly to the girl breathlessly nodded his head with respect to his king. "We are sorry to disturb you my Lord, but we felt that it was our duty to bring this matter to you to deal with this ….this "the guard was struggling with what word he wanted to use to describe the poor excuse of girl that they had apprehended "This girl" he ended up finishing with.

Arthur frowned and mused to himself "what to do with her ?" , he scrutinised the young girl before him taking in her malnutrition frame, grubby and tatty clothes that had seen some wear and the piercing brown eyes that bore into him with defiance and irritation. He wrenched his gaze away from the strange girl looking up to the guard that had brought her in, "What has she done?" he enquired.

" She is a druid …" the guard stated and would of continued , except the angry, confused and wary outcry whispers filled the chamber echoing up into the spacious celling , the girl had just rolled her eyes in annoyance. As the noise died down the atmosphere was replaced with a thick blanket of nervousness as many continued to shuffle and stared at the girl on the floor.

Arthur inhaled quietly this wasn't going to be easy. " How do you know she is a druid?, they are a peaceful people, what is the need to pass judgement " he asked in a soft tone thick with wariness; he felt more than saw the sifting and nervous scuffle of his manservant , who was slightly behind Arthur off to the side.

The girl had yet to speak; just her glare filled the room, indicating her attitude towards the situation she had found herself in." We know she is a druid, because of this…." The guard pulled her arm out and lifted the sleeve up and rotated the arm around so the wrist was facing up. On the slim pale arm just above the wrist was a green tattoo in the shape of three joining circles that swirled together, an obvious sign of her druid connections? The girl growled in response and a hateful stair was greeted to the guard still holding her captive. A small gasp was heard in the crowd when the tattoo was revealed, but as the king glanced around he could not find the source.

"So she is a druid I still don't see what you would like me to do?" Arthur asked annoyed not understanding the entire problem, why had his guards bothered in the first place.

"She was caught skulking around the gates with this "he pulled out a sword that he had sheathed through his belt. The magnificent weapon was stunning and caught everyone's eye as they looked at it; the sharp blade glimmered in the sunlight that filtered through the windows revealing the keen edges that travelled smoothly from the pointed tip to the flattened hilt. The hilt its self was unique a one and half hand lengths so that it could be wielded with two hands for a smaller person and comfortable with one if required. The animal skin banding was of an unknown pelt, with rough edges allowing a nice grip, binding it together with a thread of gold. The weapon was complete with a sparkling purple gem that would shimmer and shift me the light showing bright blue veins radiating out of the centre of the stone o the edges. The blade was a stark contrast to the supposed owner; it looked fit for a king not a scruffy druid girl.

"Where did you get this and what is your business in my kingdom?" Arthur addressed the druid for the first time

She snarled angrily "It's none of your damn business where it came for or what I am doing here, it is my property and I want it back!" she spat

The guard behind her increased his pressure on her arm and shook her slightly." I bet you stole it and watch your manners, he is your king show some respect!" he angrily enforced

The druid then laughed out loud a bark of contempt, turning her steely gaze to the king before her "He is not _my _King, I do not belong to this kingdom and respect has to be earned not given out freely and as of yet he has yet to show me anything that deserves my respect" she finished hotly, her gaze not leaving the King.

Many mutterings between the crowds was witnessed. Arthur raised an eyebrow at the defensive girl in bewilderment "Do you even know who I am?"

The girl scoffed "Of course not, have we ever met before? I may know your name Arthur Pendragon, but I do not know you!"

Arthur frowned at this strange girl, had she not heard of all his deeds," If you know my name, you should be aware of who I am "

The response was supplied with the roll of the eyes and the shake of her head "Ha, nobles and you wonder why we find you arrogant pompous rulers "

There was a snigger from behind Arthur that distracted the girl momentarily; she looked at the young man wearing a red neckerchief and a blue tunic who was trying to stifle his laugh. She locked her deep hazel eyes with his blue sparkling ones and smiled. The king turned his head to glare at his manservant growling in annoyance before turning his attention back to the druid as she continued her tirade. "If we have never met, I do not know exactly who you are. I may have heard about you, but I do not base my opinion of what people are like on the word of complete strangers. I wait until I meet that person face to face for stories tend to be embellished and exaggerated often never telling the truth, I base someone on what they do. Now as much as love kneeling on a cold hard floor conversing with you, I would like my sword and things back. Order your stupid guards to unhand me and I will be on my way" she demanded the powerful words said with confidence and authority bouncing around the room.

The guard tightened his grip "I don't think so" he growled looking up towards his king "Are we to prepare the pier my lord?" he asked as there was a flurry of conversation that agreed with this suggestion.

Arthur gaped slightly quickly closing his mouth before anyone noticed a king should not act like that. He was shocked at the guard for even suggesting it. The girl was rude and obnoxious, but surely her insolence didn't warrant her death. He had not seen anything to suggest she should die. "Why do you think she deserves to die, I admit she is rather rude and insolent but this does not warrant a death sentence sometime in the dungeon and the stocks perhaps" he yelled above the din to get everyone's attention. The queen had stood up and joined her husband to offer her support; she didn't want to put this girl to death. Both royals looked to the guard for an explanation.

"Forgive me sire, but she is a threat to the kingdom; druids have magic and she should be put to death for this crime! Sorcery is outlawed and your father did not tolerate her kind, plus I still believe she stole the sword and she did attack us!"

There was more grumbling and outcries of here as the crowd digested this information and Arthur was just about to yell for order when the druid in front of him bet him to it.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP! "Everyone went silent and stared at the girl "you are all a bunch of thunder heads; I wish my parents never gave me that stupid tattoo. I didn't have the choice; I may be a druid ….But I DO NOT HAVE MAGIC! Why the hell does everyone assume just because I am a druid that I have magic "she angrily innocence with exasperation and pent up frustration

"I thought all druids have magic ?" someone asked, the girls eyeballs bugged in anger and screamed in rage " YOU TURNIP HEAD , YES most do have magic, but I am NOT one of them . If I did I wouldn't need a damn sword would I and I certainly wouldn't be sitting here right now I would have blown you all to smithereens for your blindness" She huffed out indignantly as everyone continued to stair with wide eyes. The girl ignored them and continued on magic was a sore spot for the young druid. "YOU are ALL a bunch of MORONS and don't know the first thing about magic, you wouldn't notice it even if it was used right in front of your eyes and as for you two …. "She indicated to the two guards that had apprehended her." Learn to distinguish between magic spells and mumbling to one's self, if you hadn't taken me by surprise you would have ended up empty handed. NOW LET ME GO!"

An oppressive silence filled the room, Arthur was at a loss of what to do, she didn't deserve to die, but could he take the risk she had magic. It certainly didn't seem likely, however word would get out and she would be lucky to survive the city. Her attitude shouldn't be left to go unchecked either no one should be able to get away speaking to the king like that. Gwen put her hand in his and gave a small squeeze before taking a small step forward to address the guard. "Did you see her use magic?"

The guard shifted uncomfortably "Um no"

"See I told you "the girl replied smugly

Gwen then turned to the girl and gave a small smile of friendliness "What is your name and why you are here in Camelot?"

The druid gave a small smile to the queen" We have a winner "she brightly recited "Arthur you have a smart queen good choice perhaps there is hope for you kingdom yet "Gwen blushed at the praise, and tried to control her expression while Arthur wasn't sure to be angry or prideful and ended up with an expression of a mix between the two.

"My name is Lynette and I'm looking for someone, my sister to be exact. if you would just allow me to stay in Camelot for a few days to determine if she was ever here I promise I will not cause any trouble and once I have found or not found the answers I will leave , perhaps your king will even earn my respect my lady " she smiled cheekily , but with sincerity.

Gwen moved back to be next to Arthur giving him a smile and small brush of her hand on his arm. Arthur came to a decision that he hoped would be satisfactory , he nodded to the guards "Release her and return her possessions " while the guards begrudgingly returned Lynette things Arthur waved Merlin to him and whispered" Merlin I want you to find a small guest room in the less populated areas, find out what you can"

"Yes sire "Merlin replied with a nod, but before he could get far Arthur had grabbed his arm "Merlin be careful". Merlin smiled in reassurance then walked towards the druid.

Lynette looked at Arthur in anticipation "You obviously are not a threat and there has been a misunderstanding to show my apologies you shall have a room here in the castle for your stay and perhaps we can assist in your search. However for your own protection you will have a guard posted outside of your room and you will be escorted around the city as you conduct your business , they will be instructed to not jump to any conclusions "

Lynette frowned in annoyance but took a large sigh, she could abide by those rules "As you wish sire as long as they keep their hands to themselves we will get along fine. Thank you for your generosity "she said with a small bow.

Arthur pointed to a different guard to go with Merlin and Lynette, "If you'll follow me "Merlin announced as he led the druid out with the guard bringing up the rear. Arthur watched with a slight frown of worry on his face as the door closed behind them, he then turned to the council members he was sure they would have something to say about him letting the girl stay in the castle, but Arthur wanted to keep a close eye on the girl and as the sayings go keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

Lynette was following Merlin quietly as she rubbed her arm that had been kept behind her back during the encounter.

"So you're a druid, it was rather risky for you to come to Camelot "he asked nicely

Lynette huffed "Yeah well I didn't have much of a choice on both accounts; I've been looking for my sister for a couple of years now. We got separated and my travels brought me here." She sighed sadly "I fear I will never see her again, she is probably already passed on" a small sniff was muffled from her hand.

They came to a stop a long distance down the corridor to a small wooden door, not many servants were around and there was a small chill in the air, these rooms were barley used. The guarded posted him at the door as they walked in and closed the door. "Don't give u you will find her "Merlin replied

Lynette smiled "thankyou Merlin that's sweet of you to say.

He returned her smile "My pleasure is there anything you require all you need to do is ask!"

The girl looked thoughtful "A hot bath would be superb "

"Right away" he announced but didn't move; shifting uncomfortably there was one more thing he had to ask.

Lynette noticed he was still waiting there "Was there something else? "She asked

"Well I know a lot of people in Camelot perhaps if you told me your sister's name I could try and find out some information for you" he shyly admitted

"Oh, that would be wonderful her name is Freya!"


End file.
